


Warm Mornings

by Kaishiru



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Grinding, Hot Weather, Living Together, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Canon, Romance, Rutting, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8628406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: Akira was not a fan of mornings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For MotoAki Week on tumblr! Prompt was for Day 3: Domestic Life~ I didn't intend for it to be slightly nsfw but yeah... Also, wrote part of this with a migraine.

So hot... The sweltering heat was the first thing he woke up to, his sea green eyes blinking sleepily. He was sweaty and kind of sticky like everywhere. His whole body felt heavy. Akira was still tired from slipping between sleep and wakefulness because of the heat. Not a fun way to wake up in the morning. It didn’t help that Motomi's body was partially covering his own. The man was heavy and too warm for him to deal with cuddling. If the air conditioner worked, the younger male would have welcomed Motomi's warm, comforting cuddles. Even with four fans running in their bedroom and sleeping in nothing but his dark green boxers, Akira still felt it wasn’t enough to relieve him completely of the hot weather. Also it was way too hot so early in the morning. He hated it. A thought occurred he should pray for someone to end their suffering, but he dismissed it.

Mornings were never Akira's favorite thing. In fact, he was usually quite grumpy in the mornings. His daily morning grumpiness seemed to sour further when he had to deal with the heat of summer after the air conditioning unit of their apartment building gave out the four days ago. So he had to deal with their apartment being second to hell on earth. Summer was relentless. He wanted nothing more than to claw at his skin. Why the fuck did Nikkouren have to be so hot during the summer months? He will have to have a unfriendly word or two with their landlord today because this was absolutely maddening to endure.

Akira attempted to extract himself from his lover’s arms, wanting to get a glass of water to drink from the kitchen before a cold shower. Just as he was out from under the man, a pair of arms pulled him back into bed and Akira found himself flushed against Motomi's bare chest. An affectionate nuzzle and a kiss to the messy tuft of silver hair made Akira blush. Why did Motomi have to be so weird in the mornings? Even though he secretly liked it, Akira still felt uncomfortable.

A sleepy groan left Motomi as he opened his eyes. He chuckled lightly as he took in Akira's slightly flushed and exasperated face staring back at him. Cute.

“Good morning,” he greeted his grumpy looking lover then kissed him. Akira quickly returned the kiss as he let out a sigh.

“Motomi… You’re too hot. Get off,” Akira huffed, wanting to escape now. As much as he does love this man, he didn’t want to deal with his heat along with the one the cursed sun was causing, permeating the room.

“But you’re warm.” Motomi retorted, not even letting Akira out of his arms just yet. The brunet buried his face into his beloved's neck and began licking it just to tease him a little.

“Are you a lizard?” Motomi laughs at his lover’s adorable assumption.

“No, I’m not.”

Akira couldn’t keep himself from shivering from Motomi's kisses and licks along his neck and right clavicle, particularly when that sinful mouth grazed along a sensitive spot on that side of his. He could feel himself become limp in Motomi's strong arms. And he couldn’t muster up his angriest glare at the man when he deliberately continued kissing that sensitive spot. Instead, Akira could only let out shuddering sighs as his hips slowly rutted against the thigh of the perverted older man above him. They already felt sticky from last night’s escapades and Akira needed that shower to clean up before they continue further. The thought becoming more obvious when he felt another part of Motomi come alive.

“We should shower.” Akira suggested, keeping Motomi's hands from descending into his boxers. Brown eyes stared at him in confusion.

“We will just get dirty again when we do it.” Motomi protested.

“Which was why I suggested that we should shower,” Akira deadpanned, finally extracting himself from Motomi’s arms. “Besides, you can calm me before I go see the landlord later about our air conditioning unit.”

“Of course.”

Motomi got out of bed and slipped his arms around Akira's waist as they made their way to their bathroom together. The only articles of clothing they had on disappeared before they stepped into the shower as sweet nothings and sensual touches were exchanged between them. Summer was something fierce this year, yet Akira can’t bring himself to hate it completely.


End file.
